Premier contact
by Autumn88
Summary: Remus Lupin, 15 ans, est invité quelques jours chez Sirius Black, à l'occasion des vacances de Noël.


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de K.K. Rowling. Mais qui l'ignore encore ?  
Pairing /.  
Note : Au moment de la fic, Sirius a 15 ans (donc il n'a pas encore fugué) et Regulus en a 13. _

* * *

**Premier contact**

« Entre donc, entre donc ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à son ami.

Remus le remercia d'un signe de tête et, sa vieille valise à la main, pénétra l'immense bâtisse. On ne pouvait pas dire du 12, square Grimmaurd qu'il était plus accueillant une fois qu'on s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, mais au moins y faisait-il plus chaud que dehors.  
La première chose qui s'imposa à l'esprit de Remus fut que les Black avaient un sens de la décoration particulier. Pour un sang-mêlé, s'entend. Une traditionnelle famille de sang pur aurait sans doute trouvé l'ensemble commun, voire même de bon goût. Remus, lui, trouvait juste cela très laid. Morbide, froid, sombre. Le hall d'entrée ne donnait pas envie de s'attarder ; il fallait espérer que le reste de la maison serait décoré de manière un peu plus chaleureuse.  
Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer la grimace qu'affichait son invité.

« C'est comme ça partout. Il n'y a que ma chambre qui diffère un peu.  
– Pas de problème. Je n'ai pas à critiquer de toute manière. »

Promenant son regard sur le mobilier de la pièce, Remus remarqua un objet des plus insolites.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas trop y toucher.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Une jambe de troll. Sympa comme porte-parapluies, tu ne trouves pas ?  
– Sympa n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employé, mais je suppose que c'est une affaire de goûts.  
– T'inquiètes pas, je pense pareil. Allez, passe-moi ta valise, je vais la monter dans ma chambre. Pendant ce temps, va te faire un chocolat chaud à la cuisine. Tu prends la porte, là, indiqua Sirius. Puis tu descends et c'est la pièce sur ta gauche. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans la troisième armoire sur ta droite. »

Sirius s'empara de la valise de Remus et commença déjà à grimper les marches. Il était presque arrivé en haut lorsqu'il se retourna pour signaler à son ami qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter s'il croisait Kreattur, leur elfe de maison. Il n'aurait qu'à l'ignorer.

Remus fit donc comme Sirius le lui avait dit. Il passa la porte au fond du hall et descendit les escaliers. Quand même… Quelle drôle d'idée, une cuisine au sous-sol.  
Il déboucha d'abord sur ce qu'il crut être la salle à manger, au vu de la longue table et des nombreuses chaises. Il repéra ensuite buffet, armoire et cuisinière. Et devant cette dernière se tenait le portrait craché de Sirius Black, quoi que nettement moins engageant, quelques centimètres de moins et le cheveux moins long.

Remus s'avança, tout sourire, et lui tendit la main. L'autre se contenta de le jauger en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu dois être Regulus. Je suis Remus Lupin, un ami de Sirius.  
– Et alors ? »

La voix était froide et traînante, mais néanmoins jolie.

« " Et alors ? ", répéta Remus, vaguement déconcerté. Eh bien, je suis enchanté de te connaître.  
– Moi pas. »

Regulus se détourna puis s'installa à table. Il s'assit sans plus donner aucune attention à l'intrus.  
Lequel intrus resta un instant déconcerté, l'air passablement bête, planté au milieu de la cuisine. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et, comme Sirius le lui avait conseillé, se servit un chocolat chaud. Il touillait avec une cuillère dans les deux tasses lorsque Regulus releva la tête.

« Qui t'a autorisé à te servir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.  
– C'est moi. Alors, petit frère, toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois !  
– Sirius… Quelle heureuse surprise.  
– Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Reg, » lança le nouvel arrivant sur un ton sirupeux. Puis, d'un ton détaché : « Remus, on monte ? »

Remus obtempéra et tendit sa tasse à Sirius. Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ils gagnèrent la chambre de Sirius qui, en effet, était un peu plus gaie que les autres pièces de la maison.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie !  
– Merci, » répondit Remus en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il but quelques gorgées de son chocolat, puis reprit sur le ton de la conversation. « Ton frère te ressemble beaucoup.  
– Ah ouais ?  
– Oui. Le côté sympathique et souriant en moins, bien sûr.  
– Ce n'est qu'un petit con.  
– Mais c'est ton frère.  
– Malheureusement. N'essaie même pas de discuter avec lui, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tu aurais plus de chance de copiner avec un détraqueur, » ricana Sirius.

Remus se retint de dire qu'il essaierait quand même. Parce qu'il aimait les défis, que Regulus avait une voix qui lui plaisait bien et parce qu'il ne devait pas avoir un si mauvais fond que ça.  
Il ne savait pas encore qu'il se trompait, mais il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

**Fin.**


End file.
